


Haircuts are Overrated

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post War, Post-War, Public Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: Part of Zacharias Smith and Megan Jones' lives after Hogwarts.





	Haircuts are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Zacharias Smith Apparated just outside his front door with a small laugh. Even after all these years, _that_ was his wife's one pet peeve. Do not Apparate in the house. Of all the things that she could complain about – his socks on the floor of the bathroom, the toilet seat constantly up, never putting his coffee cup into the sink – the one thing that she quibbled about was Apparating directly into the house.

He stepped in, closing the door behind him. The house was quiet. He almost called out, but thought better of it and spied his favorite chair, uncharacteristically empty. He smiled, dropping his work bag at the door and strode across the room, sinking deeply into the squishy chair with a long sigh. He leaned back and rested his head on the low top of the chair back.

He didn't hear Megan come into the room, and didn't notice her until she ran her fingers through his hair. She added her second hand to play with his hair. "You need a haircut, Mr. Smith."

"Do I?" he said through a small smile, keeping his eyes closed.

She stroked his head, tugging on a few strands that tangled in her fingers. "Wait a minute. Didn't you just have it cut before the mission started last week?"

"Did I?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

She leaned over the chair and began to rub her cheek along the top of his head. He could feel her breasts against the back of his neck and he exhaled a deep breath. She pulled back and he frowned, his eyes opening in surprise. "Zacharias," she said sternly. "Did you lengthen it before you came home?"

"Did I?"

"Zach." Her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Meggie –"

"You know I hate that."

"You don't hate that. You just like to complain. Does it matter that I lengthened it a tiny bit if it makes you happy?"

"You mean if it makes me –"

He cut her off by taking her hands in his and pulling her against him once more. She didn't argue with him and let him pull her forward, rubbing her cheek against his soft hair while his hands moved along her arms to grasp her shoulders. He knew that she loved the feel of his hair just before it got overlong. Once she told him that she liked the way it felt against her skin, he made a point to have it that length when he returned from any long missions. He jerked his head forward when she nipped at his ear with her teeth. "What are you doing, love?"

She didn't answer, but turned her head and rubbed her other cheek along the back of his head, running her fingers along his jaw-line. "You need a shave too," she said, the smile in her voice obvious.

He smiled, knowing how much she liked the after-mission stubble he usually came home with. He thought she sounded as though she were purring like a Kneazle. She kissed him just behind his ear, letting her tongue run the length of it. He leaned back into her. "Mmm." Zacharias' eyes flew open once more and he looked around their sitting room. He grasped Megan's hands tighter, holding them close around his neck. She had begun to unbutton his robes, but stopped when he held her hands. "Where is everyone? Where are the babies, Meg?"

He felt his wife smile into his hair. "Well, let's see. Nev is outside with Jamie from next door. They were playing Quidditch. He's using your old broom if you want to go watch him."

"Maybe later. And the little ones?"

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping? All of them?! Did you give them potions?"

Megan laughed. "No. No potions. You know, Auror Smith, I think that's illegal."

"Is it? I may have to question you further, Ms. Jones since the evidence so far seems to indicate the use of potions to keep the three of your youngest children out of your hair while you fix dinner for your wonderful husband."

"Wonderful. Bah. Honestly, sir, I just wore them out. I was hoping you'd be home today."

"Hoping? Or did you speak to Li?"

"Does it matter? We spent the morning picking strawberries in the field beyond the Jenkins' property and then we played a bit of tag and they conked out pretty easily. In fact, Morag let me put her in her crib for the nap while she was _still_ awake."

"Oh, this I've got to see." He made move to rise, but Megan's hands were firmly on his shoulders, pushing him back into the comfortable chair.

"I don't think so," she said decisively, beginning to rub his shoulders and pressing her knuckle into his neck.

"Oh," he groaned. "That feels good." He turned his head to face her, fully intending to "argue" about his princess in her crib, but before he could say another word, her lips were on his, and they were soft and warm and just wet enough and he remembered that he had been gone for a week and his children were otherwise occupied and perfectly safe. He reached his arms up again, putting them around her, pulling her awkwardly over the chair and into his lap. He wouldn't be able to do _that_ in a few more weeks. They laughed, briefly breaking the kiss, but once Megan regained herself, she sat up in his lap, bringing herself close to him, her hands around his neck and his around her waist as they continued their exploration, tongues together, hands skimming over clothing.

He could feel her body pressing against his, and he shifted, his hand brushing across her breast. He bit her lip, pulling her closer when she moved slightly away. "You're staying right here until I'm through with you, Miss," he directed in his best authoritarian voice. He slid his tongue along her lips and kissed her yet again. At the point of breathlessness, they broke apart and Zach held her tightly, sliding to the edge of the chair before he purposely slid off, down to his knees, and carefully settled Megan on the floor, climbing on top of her. His hands glided along her body, feeling her curves. Their kisses took on the frenzied quality of parents with four kids, three of them under five, with no time or energy to spend with each other. When his wand sheath caught on the edge of her robe, he yanked the wand out, running it along the seam of the leather closure and tossing them both aside.

Zach's fingers fumbled with the fastenings of Megan's robes as she quickly slipped his shirt off, caressing his chest and making him groan as she did it. She tossed it over her head with a laugh and reached for his trousers. He let out a shaky breath when she touched him, and he grabbed her face, kissing her hard, pressing his body against hers. It had been a week without her, and he missed her every moment of the day, but especially during those lonely nights when all he had for company was Ron's snoring or Tony talking in his sleep. For a moment, he thought of moving them into the bedroom, but that would mean going past the babies' room and he didn't think that he could wait that long.

Megan's robes were open and he smiled looking down at his wife's body. With their four, some of her curves had filled out and he admired her generous breasts now unencumbered before burying his face in them. They had grown since he'd been gone, but with this new baby due in five more months, that was to be expected. He loved this time of the pregnancy when all she wanted was sex – even more than food. He suckled one breast until the nipple had grown hard and he lifted Meg's back up off the floor, bringing her body closer to him.

"Oh Meg," he breathed, trying to wriggle out of his open trousers. She sheltered her face in his hair, rubbing her face in its softness, and she moaned when he bit her, arching her body to meet his. He was laving her breasts and sliding his hand deep inside her knickers, tugging them down hurriedly. He groaned as he slid inside her – Merlin, he missed her and he knew it wouldn't take long for either of them. She had just begun to shudder and he lifted himself up so he could watch her when he heard the tiny voice.

"Daddy! Home."

Another voice joined the chorus. "Daddy!"

"Oh fuck; so close."

"Zach!"

"Sorry, Meg. I was really looking forward –" Megan slapped his hand, and had already begun to cover herself up pulling both sides of her robes together and Zacharias went to sit up, but Megan stopped him, pointing out with her eye to his open trousers.

"Mum," a new voice called from the kitchen. "Is it all right if Jamie and I get a snack? Are there any strawberries left?"

Megan called back, scrambling with the buttons of her shirt beneath the robes. "Go on Nev. Would you be a love, and get some for your brother and sister?"

Zach had just finished adjusting his trousers. His shirt was still wherever Megan had flung it away and he looked around frantically for it.

"Dad." Neville stuck his head out of the doorway and paused, viewing the scene on the living room floor in a son's wide-eyed shock. "Is Mum all right?" He sounded concerned as he looked at his mother, who was sitting awkwardly on the floor with her back to the kitchen, Zach straddling her, naked to the waist.

"Mum's fine." Zach turned to the little ones. "Hugs for Daddy, and then go to Nev – he's got yummy strawberries for you both."

"Janice too?" Morag asked.

"Janice too. Is she awake?"

"She's already in the kitchen," Neville called back. Morag nodded at the same time and jumped into Zach's waiting arms with Wayne clutching him around his waist in his own bear hug. Zach released them and they started through the kitchen, the door swinging as Wayne dragged his sister through, both of them calling Neville's name and shouting, "Strawberries, yay!"

Zacharias was still kneeling in front of Megan and helped her button the rest of her robes and kissed her gently. "Tonight," he whispered.

"Promise?" she grinned.

"I promise. It's all I've thought about." He stood up and pulled his retrieved shirt over his head. "Meg, do I talk in my sleep?" he asked suddenly, helping her up.

"Not much, why?"

"Ron says that I was…saying some things about…you…your…body." He looked at her with a shyness he hadn't felt for his wife since the first few weeks after Neville was born. She was barely speaking to him then. He stopped stammering and waited until finally, Megan spoke.

"Should I be embarrassed the next time I see Ron Weasley?"

Zach shrugged. "I love you, Meggie." He grinned at her scowl. "I love being with you; all of you; that's all. It was evident from what I was saying."

"What were you –"

"You don't want to know," he said quickly, but paused, listening to his children arguing over the last strawberry. "I can show you later on tonight. If the kids sleep. Potions?" he asked, grinning.

"Auror Smith, I believe that you are trying to entrap me. We do not use potions to put our children to sleep so we can have sex."

"Just this once. Please? I've been gone a bloody week."

"Do you want a strawberry?"

"No, I want –"

"Well, we've run out of that as well. When are you cutting your hair?" She ran her fingers slowly through it when she stepped into his arms.

"Not for a few days yet. Is that all right?" He kissed her nose.

Megan smiled with a nod, and pushed Zacharias through the kitchen door, grabbing his arse. He stopped and turned, pulling her into his arms, kissing her soundly to the sounds of "eww" from not only their own kids, but the neighbor's as well.


End file.
